


Cotton Candy

by SugarCrystal



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: Rimmer walks around in his underwear, Lister likes what he sees.





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/gifts).



> For LordValeryMimes. Based on her _very_ inspirational response to a comment I put in her ask-box a couple of days ago. The Internet is one hell of a place.  
>  https://allsortsofsmeg.tumblr.com/post/163759122705/looking-at-that-rimmer-watching-lister-smoke

Rimmer groaned and slumped forward, thumping his head against the table. He had one night left to study in and all he was doing was reading the same paragraph over and over and not understanding a word of it. After a few seconds, lying face down on the table started to feel uncomfortable so he tried pacing up and down the room instead, the metal flooring cold under his bare feet. He repeated a few sentences out loud in the hope they'd begin to make sense.

Lister stirred in his bunk and opened his eyes blearily. "You still awake?" He glanced at the clock, gone past two in the morning, and looked at Rimmer, pacing around the room in his white t-shirt and boxer shorts, hands resting on the small of his back, just above his buttocks. It wasn't the first time Lister had seen Rimmer like that and he had to admit that, utter smeghead as Rimmer was, he wasn't too hard to look at, fully clothed or otherwise. The white cotton underwear clung to every curve, the t-shirt stretched tightly across his firm chest, leaving his nipples just visible, and the boxers accentuating his taut buttocks and the notable bulge at the front.

"I'm studying, Listy. Exam tomorrow, remember?" Rimmer paused by the table and lent on it one handed, the other hand resting against his waist. "Phew..," he sighed to himself. _Okay, now, just repeat back what you've just been reading._ "Alright..., now..., the...," No, his mind had gone totally blank.

Doubting he could fall asleep again with the light on and a jittery Rimmer walking around, Lister dug a packet of cigarettes out of his bunk and lit one. "You okay, Rimmer?"

"I'm fine, Listy." He started unconsciously drumming his fingers against his waist. "Just fine."

Lister took a drag of his cigarette and watched Rimmer, his eyes slowly drawn downwards. 

Rimmer noticed. "Are you looking at my crotch?" he demanded.

"Hard not to when you're drawing attention to it like that."

Rimmer looked down at his tapping fingers and the direction they were pointing in and quickly moved his hand. "I wasn't doing that on purpose."

"Why'd you do that?" Lister asked, genuinely curious.

"What? Draw people's attention to my gentleman's area?" Rimmer scowled. "I don't usually, I wasn't thinking."

"No, walk around in your underwear so much." Lister took a thoughtful drag of his cigarette. "I mean, you're me smegging shift manager and you're perfectly happy to let me see you in your boxers. Isn't that a bit weird?"

"I'm your bunkmate as well, it's unavoidable! I sleep here!"

"Unavoidable, yeah," Lister agreed. "But you don't have to be comfortable with it - and you are. I mean, you _could_ put a dressing gown on or something but you don't bother."

"Well, you're in your underwear too," Rimmer protested.

"Yeah," Lister agreed again. "But that sort of thing don't matter to me. It matters to _you_. You care about.., what you call it? 'Propriety'. So why'd you let the guy who works directly under you see you half-naked?"

"I'm comfortable, I'm in my own living space at the end of the day..., I don't have to explain these things." Rimmer honestly hadn't thought about it like that before. He realised he didn't have an answer.

Lister had his suspicions though, he decided to keep going and see where it led. "You wouldn't let anyone else see you in your underwear, would you? Like...," he paused to think. "Petersen?"

"Of course not!"

"Or Todhunter?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Of course, Todhunter had already seen a lot more than that but Rimmer hadn't been in his right mind at the time. Lister didn't mention that fact as, by general agreement, "the mushroom incident" was something they never alluded to.

"So why me? Why are you okay with that?"

"Because we share a room! I told you, it's unavoidable," Rimmer repeated, ignoring the fact that Lister was right about the dressing gown option.

Lister regarded Rimmer with a slow smirk forming on his lips. "Well, why are you posing?"

"I'm not posing," Rimmer insisted. He realised he was still leaning one-handed on the table with his legs casually crossed and quickly straightened up.

"Yeah, you are. You do it a lot, ya know, walk around showing off your body in your tight, white underwear, posing and drawing attention to your dick. I don't think you even know you're doing it."

Rimmer clenched his fists defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Exactly, you don't know you're doing it but you are."

"Lister, this is complete nonsense. Go back to sleep," said Rimmer irritably.

Okay, Lister decided, time to do something reckless. He stubbed out his cigarette, jumped down from his bunk and walked over to Rimmer. "You're putting on a show, Rimmer," he smirked evilly. "Who for, me?" 

"What?!" Rimmer spluttered.

"I think you _want_ me to look, you just don't realise it," Lister persisted. "So I'm looking." He let his eyes wander up and down Rimmer's body.

"Lister!" Rimmer squawked. "You're..., barking up the wrong tree, miladdo."

"Am I?" Lister caught Rimmer by the shoulders and kissed him.

Rimmer pulled away, backing into the table. "Lister, that's disgusting! You taste of cigarettes."

"So that's your only complaint then? You don't object to me kissing you, just to the cigarettes?"

"Of course I object to...," Rimmer spluttered quickly.

Lister smiled and shook his head. "Too late, Rimsy." 

Rimmer swallowed hard as Lister leant his hands on the table either side of his body, trapping him there. Lister took in the full sight of Rimmer in his underwear again and considered his next move. He didn't want Rimmer naked, Lister realised (well, he did, but not right now) he wanted to keep him in that sexy white underwear. He lightly rested his hands on Rimmer's chest, feeling his body through the tight cotton and slowly slid them up to grip his shoulders, then pushed his boxer-clad groin firmly into Rimmer's and began to move his hips, grinding himself up and down against Rimmer.

Rimmer's mouth dropped open. "Lister, what on Io are you doing?" he gasped.

"Dry humping you," said Lister casually. "It's like sex but not." He reached both hands behind Rimmer and grasped his buttocks, keeping his eyes fixed on Rimmer's. "Like it?"

"Lister, this is beyond inappropriate!" Rimmer choked out. "This is completely..., completely..., Oh God! Don't stop!" His arms went around Lister, holding the gorgeous little goit flush against his body.

Lister didn't stop, he kept going intently, hot and sticky and sweaty and filthy, gripping and pulling and grinding against each other through damp, clinging cotton. Lister panting and swearing in his ear and pulling his hair out of the halfway decent shape Rimmer had managed to get it into. Mouths meeting over and over, still tasting of cigarettes but Rimmer didn't care anymore, he just wanted more and more and more, until probably the most intense orgasm of his life hit him and flooded the inside of his boxers while he screamed a noise he didn't know he could make. Lister dug his fingers into Rimmer's shoulders though his t-shirt and gasped out his name and Rimmer felt further wetness soaking through his sodden underwear.

They stood panting for breath and drenched in sweat, clinging to each other, stained and sticky cotton bunched between them.

 _Well done, you stupid goit_ , Rimmer told himself, as he recovered. _You've got exactly one subordinate on this ship and you've just irrevocably ruined your working relationship with him. What are the Love Celibacy Society going to say about this?_

On the other hand, his working relationship with Lister had never been great anyway and the Love Celibacy Society didn't have to know.

"You've made a real mess, miladdo," Rimmer remarked as they carefully peeled apart. "What did you say this was called? There's nothing dry about it!"

"What do you mean, me?" Lister grumbled. "We both did. Anyway, we can clean up."

Yes, shower, Rimmer decided, he needed a shower and then a clean set of underwear. And a dressing gown, before Lister stained that lot as well.


End file.
